Fire Burner
by xXHellfireRavenXx
Summary: Natsu was pretty sure Lucy would bust him a new one if he ever told her just how good at snuggling she was...and other things. But it would be so worth it if he got to hold her like that again. Nalu Natsu/Lucy. Rating for mature content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Back with another story! My first in this fandom so please excuse any mistakes! I'm completely obsessed with this pairing so I hope you enjoy! I'm debating whether to make this into a full story or leave it as a one-shot? Rated M for swearing and Citrus content, if you aren't a fan of either then this isn't for you! Comments are always appreciated! Enjoy.**

 **XxHRxX**

It wasn't the most lavish or _cleanest_ of hiding spot that the Fairy Tail wizard could find, but when you had a group of demons tailing and trying to kill you; Natsu Dragneel would happily take a tiny, dusty storage room in a vast fortress for a brief respite on any day of the week.

Thank Mavis.

Two of the seven strong Team Natsu were out for the count, one having exhausted her barrier magic to allow their escape with the more urgently incapacitated female of the two in tow.

Lucy Heartfilia and resident Celestial Mage of the Fairy Tail guild had been thrown under water with the ' _Fish Monster_ ' (Happy's nickname) and unable to take a breath due to her surprise at being blasted backwards into the drink, had fallen unconscious under the water before Natsu had managed to scream out; rendering his opponent asunder long enough to dive into the water to rescue her.

When he saw her pale face, blue lips and still chest; he'd feared the worse and, with tears rolling down his cheeks; let out a Fire Dragon Roar so powerful it had rendered the rest of their enemies knocked out long after their retreat into the vast depths of the fortress.

Back to the present time, making due with what they found in a eight by six foot hidden room; Natsu had sniffed out in the darkness of the 'basement'. It contained within nothing but a random assortment of boxes, sacks, torn books and a broken chair. Lucy had been laid on a cot fashioned from some large empty grain sacks and a few stacked tomes as a makeshift pillow. Despite the slight feeling of claustrophobia at five comrades and two cats crammed into the tiny space, it was a welcome haven, no matter how brief. Natsu and Ezra Scarlet were crouched by Lucy while a semi conscious Wendy Marvel and her Exceed Carla lay slumped against the opposite wall with Gray Fullbuster keeping a lookout by the door, Happy now sitting by the white Exceed.

"We need to rouse her...we can't possibly beat them without her help. Wendy's out for the count and my magic energy is waning." Erza ushered quietly into the room.

"Well for a start we need to get her dry -"

"YEAH...any excuse for Natsu to grope a wet Lucy-" Gray snickered as Erza placed a musty old blanket next to the Celestial Mage in the corner of their temporary hideout.

"I wouldn't do that you Perv!" Natsu glared at his brunette comrade.

An exhausted Wendy looked on with tears in her half lidded eyes, her white cat napping peacefully in her arms, the solemn blue cat with his paw on Carla's head.

"If you had an ounce of control with your stupid fireball _Flame Brain_ , Lucy wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You wanna run that by me again, _Popsicle_?" Natsu growled lowly at the brunette as the Dragon Slayer refused to take his eyes from the pale face, closed eyes and blue tinged lips of his best friend.

He let out a huff of annoyance as his blue cat flew to him and raised a paw to prod him in the chest.

"It wasn't _Popsicle_ who didn't think to check where his team were before he let loose a fireball so big it sent his best friend plunging backwards into a river of enchanted ice water...Natsu!"

This time, his eyebrow rose.

"Oh sure, cause it would be real swell if you could do something useful instead of shooting smart-ass remarks while we do all the wor-"

"Will you three _focus_?! She's not breathing and if we don't think of something soon, we could loose her!" Erza snapped from her position next to the deathly pale blond.

Gray and Natsu glared at each other briefly before they heard the teary sob of Happy, who had quickly lost his vitriol against his master and was now nuzzling his blue face against Lucy's chest as he murmured for her to wake up between his tears.

"I can't feel her breath." Erza sighed harshly, laying her ear quickly against Lucy's chest to check her heartbeat. Natsu felt his chest clench painfully and a harsh breath rattled from the back of his throat.

"S-she-s n-not...please tell me she-"

"Calm _down_ , Natsu...I can feel her pulse...she must have swallowed some of the cursed water as she sank. That's why she isn't breathing."

"Wendy!" The fire breather had an idea and looked over urgently to the almost asleep fellow Dragon Slayer across the room. "You can heal her with -"

"Until I get enough of my strength...back...I-I won't have the energy to heal her...I'm sorry N-Natsu. I'm feeling pretty useless about now..." She fell silent after that, her head drooping from her exhaustion and the crestfallen look in Natsu's dark eyes.

"Don't stress it _kiddo_ , it's not your fault. You really saved our asses back there." Natsu smiled warmly with thumbs up and ruffled her head affectionately. "Get some rest, both of you." He added, returning his gaze to his Celestial Mage.

Wait? _His_?

A flush settled on his face.

That's right.. _.his._

"Looks like we'll have to this the old fashioned way...we have no other choice." Erza moved towards Lucy. "Either we shove fingers down her throat to force the water back up or someone gives her the _'kiss of life'._ "

"Let Natsu do it...I bet he's -"

"KNOCK IT OFF GRAY -"

Two iron fists delivered two separate uppercuts to the arguing Fire and Ice wizards as Erza stared at them in fury.

"Do you _want_ the enemy to find us?!" Erza hitched as the two men rubbed their faces in pain.

" _Snow-cone_ starte -"

" _Fuck you, Ballbuster!"_

"One more word from either of you and I'll drown you both myself...we have a hoard of demons intent on world destruction on our tails and your _Nakama_ is lying unconscious and potentially dying next to you and all you can seem to do is argue-"

Natsu's mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish, his cheeks reddening and eyes narrowed in resolution as he pushed past the red haired Mage and pulled Lucy into his grasp.

A golden glow radiated from his hands as they hovered over her still body to dry her thoroughly.

The other two then watched on in surprise as he began pressing down repeatedly on Lucy's chest, then lifting fingers up to part her cold lips and pressed his mouth to hers to blow warm air down her throat. Her chest heaved with every lung full of warm air Natsu pushed down her throat.

" _Come on Lu_..." He bit out harshly after several repetitions, as an explosion jarred them from somewhere above in the fortress.

"Shit...if those _freaks_ find us down here we won't just have to worry about Lucy and Wendy..." Gray whispered to Erza as she looked between Natsu, who was pressing his palms even harsher against Lucy's chest in between pressing his mouth deeply to hers forcing air down her throat; and the ice mage.

"Luce...don't let me watch you die _again...please.._.we've got a promise to keep." The red and brunette heard their comrade bite out sadly as his next press of his mouth was more kiss than air.

"If we can distract them long enough to give Natsu time to continue to try bringing Lucy round, we can allow Wendy enough rest to heal herself and Carla, it could work to our advantage." Erza got to her feet and transformed into one of her many armour.

"Wait...you guys are gonna get your asses kicked...at least let me -" Natsu began.

Erza looked sharply down at the Fire Dragon Slayer as he gasped, his eyes widened suddenly and he barely managed to moved away from another blow of air; his task finally succeeded in its aim. Lucy let out a gasping splutter; dark water bursting from her throat and splattering on the floor by his trousers as her face grimaced.

"Good Luce...now breathe...in...out...in...that's it." he whispered against her golden hair, the others let out a sigh of relief, watching her chest heave up and down painfully.

Though still the Celestial Mage remained unconscious, breathing yes but deathly cold and still very much unconscious.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Natsu cradled her to his chest and blinked up at the other two.

Erza held up her hand to silence him.

"That Demon said the water was cursed to freeze the body from the inside out...you've thawed her inside...perhaps now she needs outside heat."

"Outside heat?" Natsu raised a brow.

" _Body warmth_." Erza replied simply.

"Oh...like I had to quickly try defrosting a slab of meat Luce asked me and Happy to take out the freezer the night before...but she beat me up cause I forgot and fell asleep.. _.gotcha"_ Natsu replied absently, rubbing at his swollen lips as he tugged Lucy closer to him.

Erza raised an eyebrow at his babbling, sensing the Fire Mage beginning to panic, she sighed.

"Not quite...now _listen_ Natsu...it may take more than that to get her back to normal...you need to do it gently and slowly so she doesn't go into shock."

Natsu nodded but looked unsure.

"What if I accidentally burn her -"

"You won't...just don't let _your girl_ freeze to death...our resident Healer is out for the count, but you are the strongest fire wizard around are you not? Who can warm her up and bring her round as best as you can? I know you're itching to fight these demons but for now our only option is to have you sit out of this round. Lucy needs you more than we do right now."

Erza kneeled before him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Can you do that for her, Natsu?"

"Do I even need to answer that?" He replied softly looked down at his best friend with pink cheeks and a fond smile as her head rolled into his chest. Lucy shivered against him.

"Happy can you take Wendy and Carla somewhere safe until she wakes up? I don't want to chance them finding you all here in one place. Natsu can protect Lucy, but Wendy is easier to hide. As soon as they wake up, come to us...same with you Natsu." Erza commanded both of them.

"Aye, sir!" The blue cat beamed at being given such a responsibility and immediately flew off with the Sky Dragon Slayer and the white Exceed in tow as Gray held open the door.

"Natsu...you can do this." Erza looked down with a fond smile at the pair and immediately turned to the ice mage.

"Gray, lets go show those freaks what we do when they hurt our _Nakama_."

" _With pleasure._ "

XoxoxoX

It was no use, Natsu thought harshly. No matter how much he cradled her in his arms and warmed her with his body, it still wasn't enough to stop her lips turning a paler blue.

"Come on Natsu... _think._ " he pressed a fist against his forehead as he willed his brain to think of ways to warm her up. "What would Lucy do in my situation?" He whispered to himself.

She'd probably set him on fire or push him into a volcano - _wait!_

If he recalled correctly, she _had_ been in this situation before, only _Natsu_ had been the one who needed warming -

A fierce blush settled over his face as he remembered waking to a familiar scent and the wonderful warmth of her - _ahem_ \- naked chest pressed against him. She'd blushed and spluttered when he'd questioned her on it and grabbed the blanket from him but...

With a sigh, and still blushing slightly, he slapped his palms against his heated cheeks and looked down at his best friend. At least she was clothed this time. Not that he hadn't appreciated the brief view of her ample breasts before she yelled ' _Pervert_!' at him and covered herself...but he wouldn't dare admit that to her or she _would_ push him into a volcano...

"Desperate times...sorry Luce." He dropped his hands to fumble with the sash holding his jacket together. "Please don't kill me for this."

Letting the sash and his jacket fall to the dirty floor, he paused for a moment as his hands drifted to the button of his white baggy pants.

Maybe he didn't need to go as far as _that_...

He pulled away the blanket hiding her frozen body and climbed over her, he moved her legs to unzip the thigh high brown boots from her long legs and put them aside. Natsu hovered over her briefly laying a hand against her cheek before sitting on his side and pulling her tightly against his bare torso.

Absently warming his body gently against her over the space of what must have been several minutes, his hands glowed a gentle gold; enough light to see better the task of rubbing his hands gently up and down her goose flesh arms, but not enough to cast more than a very faint glow to the room.

Natsu's eyes travelled around the tiny haven for signs of anything to use to help.

He could start a fire using those tatty old books, but that would be like sending a signal flare to advertise their hiding place in the now darkness surrounding them.

The broken chair was about as useful as a chocolate teapot and Erza had already checked the boxes but found them empty apart from a dead rat.

A grin briefly filtered through his frown as he imagined them hiding in the boxes, if the demons came knocking and Lucy's shriek of finding the dead creature within.

The tiny amount of light he emitted from his hands every few minutes to keep her warm while she recovered let him focus on her short puffs of air that seemed to be getting shallower by the minute.

 _Shit...was it still not enough?_

Panicking slightly he hooked his bare calves round her long legs to press her further against him, jolting slightly at the frozen skin of her feet as he did his best to rub his warm skin against hers. Pulling her chin to rest in the crook of his neck one of his arms encircled her bare back, both cursing and thanking her for the blue halter top which left much of her back exposed. His cheeks pinked again.

Rubbing gently up and down her skin he found there, he grinned as a low murmur escaped her throat and she nuzzled against his warmth.

"That's it Lu, come back to me." Natsu whispered against her ear.

This time a spark of something shot through _him_ as he felt her chilled lips brush against the juncture of his neck and jawbone.

"L-Luce? You awake?" He pulled back, panicking slightly to look at her face, her eyes were still closed but her lips were parted and still blue; he hesitated briefly before pressing his own against hers to once again blow more warm air into her body.

Another whimper left her throat as a now slightly warmer thigh lifted slowly to press right into his groin.

His lips froze open against hers.

The spark of something he'd felt earlier jolted through him again as her bare leg pressed deeper against the apex of his legs and he couldn't help the squeeze of his hand at her side against her hip or the closure of his mouth against her lips as he moved away briefly and let out a pained whine.

" _Fuck Lu_...I'm supposed to be warming you...not the other way round." He hissed quietly, eyes closing as her hips rubbed against him.

His eyes opened to find a half dazed pair of sleepy eyes open and trained on his lips. He was about to open his mouth to grin and welcome her back when she shivered against him.

"S-Stop gr-oping..me..I'm too C-cold...Nat-su."

He blinked at her impishly for a moment before his hands found their way to her cheeks, grinning at her in admiration.

"Well done Lu...knew you'd find your way back." He dropped a proud peck on her cold nose and a faint whiff of pink dusted her cheeks.

" _P-Pervert_." She gasped meekly as his fingers drew lazy trails up and down her lower back.

"As much as you wanna call _me_ the pervert, you fell into a frozen river of dark water and I'm trying to get you warmed up as quick as I can without your body going into shock...as much as you wish I was fondling you on purpose...I'm not. You started it."

Lucy's head nodded briefly, well more like _drooped_ which made Natsu sure she wasn't completely with it yet; to test his theory he trailed his warm hands down her waist, lips curling up in a satisfied smirk as she nuzzled him again.

 _Yup...definately in cookoo land!_

If Lucy Heartfilia was in her right state of mind she'd be _way_ too embarrased to do anything like this and would kick him into the ground if he even _tried_ it. If this is what it took to allow him to hold her like this without punching him and yelling in his face, he was 100% sure the risk of drowning outweighed his desire to snuggle with her. But he'd happily take what she allowed him even in her half drowsy state.

He was pretty sure Wendy and Carla were fully healed by now. How long had it been?

Natsu began to trail a warm hand down her thigh to warm her as his other hand went to trail behind her neck, when he felt her hand lift jerkily to fiddle with her neckline.

Confused, he pulled briefly away from her when he froze completely against the sight before him.

She had unclasped the halter top at her nape and the loose top immediately slipped down her front, stopping just short of baring her full ample chest to his wide eyes.

" _L-Luce_?!" His cheeks burned vibrant red as his traitorous eyes burned the sight of her breasts pressed against his bare pectorals. "Are you _completely_ outta your mind?!"

Her slightly pinker lips opened and her gaze foggy, heated against his own slowly darkening eyes which burned a fire through him he'd never felt before as she whimpered against him. Her cold fingertips left an icy chill in their journey across the plains of his chest and abs.

"C-cold...need...m-more." She shivered against him, his eyes glazing over with something as his groin throbbed and he hardened slightly within his boxers.

 _Dammit..._

He briefly wondered what the hell was going on when his shaky hands settled themselves on her waist and his pair of heated lips latched themselves onto her throat with a low growl.

"Mmn _...Lu._.." Natsu huffed against her throat warily. "Stop...r-rubbing - _shit_!"

"M-More." she gasped against his heated skin.

He groaned longingly, opening his darkened eyes to stare at her, desire and heat flooded his vision as she repeatedly rubbed her heaving breasts against his chest, their peaks hard and teasing him as the top threatened to slip down fully. Natsu felt a jolt of electricity shoot straight to his groin and the sensible part of his brain pulled him back from the pleasurable fog he was sinking dangerously into and his hands tried to settle on her waist again. Calming himself and his carnal thoughts, he attempted to stop this from escalating into somewhere he wasn't sure she was ready to go. Natsu sighed and pushed her curtain of long blond hair to one side; he placed a series of open mouthed kisses against her cheek.

A low whine passed through her lips and his head leaned against the back of the cot as her sleepy eyes drifted up to his face.

"S-Stupid dream." Lucy mumbled as her eyes shut and she tried to nuzzle into his chest again.

 _Dream_? Luce thought this was a... _dream?_

Way to kick his ego in the balls, Luce!

Maybe he could let her think she'd dreamt this whole make out session in her head whilst completely out of it? It wasn't that he'd rather pretend this hadn't just happened...because if he was completely honest...he was whooping inside because _fuck finally!_...but Lucy would absolutely murder him if she found out what they'd done...or been about to do.

With a frustrated exhale he pulled away from her quietly, satisfied at her rosy cheeks, gentle smile and warm skin.

She was going to be ok.

He crawled gently over her and sunk to his knees by her bedside, humming in appreciation when she sighed his name dreamily in her sleep; pink tinging his skin as he traced the pads of his fingers down her shoulder blade.

He leaned down to her to press his still swollen lips across the crown of her hair and smiled gently.

Suddenly, smirking evily, Natsu had moved his hand to clip her halter top back into place.

So he left her blue top barely covering her breasts as silent payback for thinking their heated moments nothing more than a fever dream and to see her shriek of horror when the others returned and she woke to find herself indecent in front of them.

"I'm all fired up now." He grumbled with a warm smile as he pulled the musty blanket over her modestly and leaned back with a hand resting against his knee.

Which the others did eventually return a few hours later, not knowing what they'd find; it was one of happy surprise on their battle worn faces as they found a sleeping Fire Mage curled up against the wall next to Lucy's sleeping form on her cot.

Their hands entwined.

 **-fin-**

 **For now maybe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for the awesome response you guys...I decided a few days ago that I really wanted to continue this but as of yet I don't know how many chapters, there are at least two more in the works. Hope you enjoy! Things get a bit more fun and naughty in this one...**

Lucy Heartfillia was _almost_ sure something had happened between her and Natsu in that little room back in that fortress. _Almost_...

She recalled a particularly vivid dream of being alone in bed with a certain Fire Mage running his heated hands over her body and pressing urgent kisses against her lips while whispering dirty things to her.

She'd honestly been pretty disappointed when she'd woken to find her team smiling at her, and then laughing at her as she took in her state of undress with an embarrassed yelp; she briefly caught Natsu gazing at her with heated eyes and dare she call it _want..._ something he'd whispered to her in the dream confirmed her suspicions that something had happened.

 _'Fuck Lu, I'm supposed to be warming you up, not the other way round_...'

The way her body had reacted to his while trying not to doze off against the smell of spices in his soft salmon hair, as he gave her a piggyback to the nearest town to find an inn was another clue she tried to piece together.

Lucy couldn't very well ask her best friend about what had happened.  
 _  
'Hi Natsu, I really like the way your thumbs have been rubbing against the back of my thighs for the last hour so by any chance have I been groping you in my sleep? If we could continue where we left off...that would be great!'  
_  
She could just imagine how that conversation would go.

A small grin left her lips as she thought _'to hell with it'_ and nuzzled her nose into his neck, gently tracing her lips up to his earlobe. She paid avid attention to his reaction.

Natsu, who was currently having a heated discussion with Erza about dinner; stopped talking momentarily and tilted his head back to catch the drooped brown eyes of his best friend. A teasing smile graced her lips and he swallowed quietly as she traced the edge of her nose against his cheek.

She felt his hands squeeze her thighs and she gasped gently as his thumbs moved to rub at the soft skin he found under the hem of her skirt.

 _"Natsu...?"_ Lucy gasped quietly into her best friends ear.

 _"Don't start teasing me again, Lu."_ He whispered to her. She growled against his throat.

 _Again_? Did that mean she _had_ started something in her sleep?

She felt a laugh bubble out of his throat before his hands returned from their teasing at her thighs to a more conservative position at her knees.

Frustration huffed out of her as the Fire Mage continued his conversation with the Requip Mage as though nothing had happened.

She'd get a solid answer out of him if it was the last thing she did...

* * *

The group had decided to split for a while before retiring to their rooms at the inn for the evening.

Erza, Wendy, Charle and Happy wanted to go and grab some food; Lucy wanted to browse the local shops for essentials while Natsu announced he desperately needed a shower before joining them later for food. Something about being _'hot and sweaty'_.

A blush came to Lucy's cheeks as she tried not to imagine Natsu naked in the shower but her vivid imagination failed miserably not to conjure up an image of the Fire Mages' tanned and muscled body glistening with water running down it. _Dammit_...

He left them with a grin and a wave over his shoulder, the other four said their brief farewells to Lucy and disappeared into a local tavern.

With a sneaky grin, Lucy did not head for the local high street as she said she would, but made off after Natsu instead.

She was going to sneak into his room and get some answers...

* * *

As she got to the quaint looking inn, the Celestial Mage darted down the small alley way she had noticed earlier and smiled with satisfaction that the window of the Fire Mages' room was slightly ajar.

" _Open, gate of the maiden...Virgo_!" Lucy whispered quietly into the evening air of the deserted alleyway, careful not to make too much noise to alert his sensitive hearing.

* * *

To be completely honest...Natsu really wasn't expecting company. But his nose picked up Lucy's scent as he stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel slung round his waist.

So the image of his best friend half perched on his window sill, one leg on his floor and arguing quietly with her celestial spirit, Virgo about being quiet; caused him to grin and lean against the doorframe with his arms folded.

She obviously hadn't spotted him yet as she set foot in his room and dismissed the maid spirit, who said nothing as she grinned suggestively at Natsu and disappeared with a bow.

"So err...the door is over there..." Natsu spoke loudly and grinned at her _'eep_!' of surprise as she turned to face him.

Her eyes widened as she took in his wet and mostly bare muscled body and the way his damp pink hair fell around his amused eyes, her cheeks flared red for a few moments before she looked away.

"I was hoping you'd still be in the shower...and w-well... _you_ sneak in through my window all the time." Lucy hissed quietly. "I don't think I would have plucked up the courage to say what I want to if I'd have knocked on the door." She added.

"If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask, Luce." Natsu grinned as she folded her arms and glared at him.

"I'm not here to gawk at you, _pervert_." Lucy gathered her courage and walked towards him.

His eyebrows raised at her reaction to his teasing, normally she'd be blushing cutely and would probably have hit him by now; but instead she stood in front of him, hands on her waist and regarding him with a slightly suspicious look.

It was throwing him off a little...what had changed?

 _"Oh?"_ Was all he managed to get out before he felt his back hit the bathroom door and she placed a shaky hand against the cross shaped scar on his hip bone.

"I want to know what happened in that place, Natsu? All I remember is a dreaming about your warm hands all over me and you saying...things." Lucy whispered into his chest. "Then I wake up and I can't stop feeling hyper aware of every time we touch."

The same stirring of something within him started again in his chest and he sighed when warm hands removed her own from his scar. He'd told himself that she wouldn't find out about that...

"Nothing happened, Lucy." He bit out, hoping she'd believe him as he looked away from her with a blush.

"It didn't?" Her eyebrow raised at his obvious lie and she placed her fingertips on his cheek to bring his face back to her.

"N-not if you don't want it to."

"So something _did_ happen!" Lucy gasped with eyes wide, she pulled away from Natsu and began pacing around his room, babbling to herself about something.

"If you promise not to hit me...I'll tell you."

Lucy stopped pacing and gazed over at him with a fierce blush.

"Did we... _y'know_..." Lucy cleared her throat and tried to ignore the pleasure that shot through her body as she imagined them in that position. His warm hands on her hips as they moved urgently - stop!

She shook her head and slapped her ruddy cheeks before regarding his own red face.

"N-no nothing like that...I...I wouldn't _let_ you."

Lucy paled.

" _What_?" She gulped. "So I _did_ something?"

Natsu nodded and moved by her, motioning for her to sit down on his bed with him while he explained; but she shook her head vehemently and held a hand up.

"I want the whole story, Natsu...and I don't think its a good idea me sitting so close to you right now."

Natsu blinked at her.

"Well...Erza told you what happened with the dark water, right?" Lucy nodded. "Well Wendy was unconscious and I was the only one who could keep you warm...you were so out of it I was shocked when you started...touching me...I sort of responded and we got pretty...handsy with each other."

Lucy sat down, ignoring her previous statement of refusal to do as such.

"Is that why I nearly flashed the others when I woke up?" She hissed at him.

"You started it...I'm a man...what do you expect _me_ to do when I have a beautiful woman I'm completely nuts over rubbing against me and trailing her lips down my throat?!" Natsu got to his feet and hissed angrily. "I'm glad I was respectful enough to stop when I did or..."

Lucy stared at him with her lips agape, she grabbed his hand in hers before he could move too far from her.

"What do you mean you're nuts over me?" She asked him quietly.

"Please don't hate me, Luce...I don't want us to fall out over this...I couldn't bear loosing you." Natsu whispered, his head hung in shame. "I get that you probably don't feel the same...but I-"

"You won't loose me..." Lucy got to her feet and wrapped her arms around his hips from behind. "And when did I ever say I didn't feel the same...I thought my flirting was pretty obvious..."

She stay like that for a minute, watching his body tense before relaxing. She made a decision to tell him something that would likely change things between them forever.

"Besides...it's not like I wouldn't have let you continue if I wasn't so completely out of it, Natsu." Lucy whispered against his neck.

She felt him seize up completely in her arms this time, his heated eyes turning to look at her.

" _What_?"

Removing herself from his glorious body, Lucy sat down again and held herself; her own eyes refusing to look at him as he turned to move towards her.

"Was I out of it when you carried me earlier?" She asked quietly.

She saw his tanned abs stop at her eye level as he stood before her, she felt his warm but rough hands tilt her chin up to look at him.

"No...I guess you weren't." He murmured. "Why didn't you say anything before now?"

With a startled gasp she was pulled up against his narrow but firm hips and a shudder racked through her frame, a gasp of delight left her lips and for a moment Natsu stared heatedly at her.

"You never asked...I just assumed the only girl who held your heart was Lisanna." Lucy whispered sadly.

"She does have a special place in my heart, but not how you think...Lis' is a dear childhood friend, almost like a sister." He whispered to her gently. "I'm sorry if we made you think that...to tell the truth she was always going on about what a cute couple me and you would make." Natsu grinned bashfully.

Lucy blushed. "We're complete idiots...we could have had so much more time together..."

"Nah...I'm glad we took the time to figure our feelings out...it was just a crush at first but _now_." Natsu began, looking up and out of his window thoughtfully.

"N- _now_?" Lucy asked hopefully.

Natsu looked back to her with a tender smile that caused her insides to loop excitedly.

"I'm in love with everything about you."

Happy tears sprung to her eyes and she hugged him fiercely, nuzzling against his neck.

"I love you too."

With a gasp, he crushed her mouth against his, dipping his tongue out to taste the plump flesh at her lips.

"Tell me to stop if you don't want this."

His name spilled from her lips quietly with a shaky breath and she raised her arms to pull him further into her at his shoulders, her fingers raking through partially dried salmon locks as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I think it's pretty obvious I want this, Natsu."

Pulling away slightly, the two gazed at each other longingly and leaned in to continue their heated kiss before the sound of Nastu's stomach rumbling angrily broke their trance.

"Fuck..." Natsu hissed angrily as Lucy grinned at him.

"Looks like _someone_ wants dinner more than _me_." She murmured up at him.

" _Never_! But yeah...I kind of used all my energy warming you up." Natsu unhooked an arm and scratched his head, grinning at her adorably. "I'm starving."

With a heated smile, she squeezed his hand and reluctantly moved away from him; he made to move towards her as she stopped at his window, but she held up a waggling finger.

"Nu uh...Get dressed and I'll meet you at the tavern." Lucy winked at him. "We'll finish _this_ later."

With that she vanished from view.

"Fuck...now I need a cold shower."

* * *

Dinner was a lively affair as usual, Happy was telling, Natsu expected, a very over exaggerated tale of how he bravely protected an unconscious Wendy and Carla earlier that day. The six team mates were stuffed into a cosy booth in a quiet corner of the tavern, plates of delicious meats, pastries and flagons of beer and wine were enjoyed and Natsu was feeling particularly chilled out. He and Lucy shared a grin across at each other as Happy grabbed his fellow Exceeds' paws and gave Carla a quick nuzzle when she thanked him for protecting Wendy and herself.

Natsu felt something slide against his bare calf momentarily but brushed it off as he grabbed his third or fourth flagon of beer and took a sip.

This time something hard pressed into his hips and the apex of his thigh and his eyes widened as he realised from the heated smirk his best friend shot across the table at him...she was feeling him up with her booted foot.

It seemed now that their mutual feeling of want for the other had been put out in the open, the Celestial Mage had no qualms about doing something so blasé in public. Not that they could be seen, a thick tablecloth covered her wandering leg against his crotch quite successfully.

"So Fireball...what happened to coming to help us fight when you managed to wake Lucy up?" Grey grinned over at his male friend, who was looking strangely panicked.

"Yeah Natsu, what exactly happened in that room?" Lucy asked with a successfully innocent raised eyebrow and her chin in hand.

"U-urgh...it took a lot longer than I thought it would...but E-Erza -" His eyes widened as the booted foot at his crotch slowly rotated in circles and his legs opened involuntarily. "Erza said I needed to be careful...didn't want to cause Luce any more harm." Natsu grinned bashfully and snaked down a hand to grab the booted calf of his audacious best friend.

"But I'm all better now, so thank you Nats-su." Lucy started but struggled to contain a gasp as she felt firm and hot fingers tracing teasingly around the bare thigh above her brown boots.

"Aww...you're _welcome_ Luce..." He grinned wickedly at her blush as she huffed at the nickname and he removed his hand from under the table, reaching to grab a piece of fried chicken. Heat began to pool in his lower belly as she made a very public display of stretching sinuously, her back arching teasingly as she gave him a very obvious wink. A pleasant smell of arousal reached his sensitive nose and he gulped down his chicken, hoping she didn't notice the fierce blush on his face.

"Well if you guys don't mind I'm gonna go grab a shower and head to my room, I'm exhausted."

The group said their good nights before the Mage left the booth and eventually the tavern. Natsu watched her go, not missing the enticing sway of her hips as she left.

The Fire Mage blew out a heated breath, his cheeks still burning as Erza turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What was _that_ about?" The red head folded her arms with a smirk.

"Yeah...I could feel the sparks flying off you two from here..." Gray waggled his eyebrows while Wendy giggled behind her hands.

"You _lurve_ each other!" Happy piped up.

"Shut it!" Natsu hissed.

"Then how do you explain the fact you were both half dressed -" Erza teased.

"You're all delusional..." He grumbled before turning back to his food.

* * *

He crushed her against him as her room door was shut to and locked quietly later that night, she was wearing her normal blue halter and white skirt, but without those thigh high brown boots that did nothing to help the raging fire of want coursing through his body whenever she wore them. He dipped his head and kissed her hard, his tongue slipping passed her lips slowly as she pressed her chest against his torso.

Groaning deeply, his head fell back against the door with a low thump as Lucy began a slow rhythm with her hips against his pelvis.

"Shh...the others are still awake." Lucy murmured against his throat as she trailed her heated lips against his Adams apple.

"Lucy...should we be doing this when our friends are so close? I'm pretty sure ah I'm pretty sure Wendy can hear as well as I can." Natsu hissed a whine as she grabbed hold of his vest and tugged it down his muscular torso and let it pool on the floor. "They were suspicious enough at dinner..."

"I don't intend on us going that far..." She blushed and looked up at him. "But if we keep quiet, I'm happy to do other things."

Regarding her for a minute, he grinned evilly at her and grabbed her legs, hoisting her up into his lap while marching them towards the bed.

"Let's see how quiet you can be..." he growled lowly.

Natsu hovered over her and surged down to kiss her roughly, rolling his strong hips against hers. She breathed in a whimper quietly and let her head loll to the side, his firm hands grabbed hers and set them into the pillow above their heads.

Gasping in delight at his teeth against her neck as his talented mouth tugged at the straps that held her top up, she shivered as they parted slowly.

"Natsu..." Lucy whined lowly.

She met his eyes and he leaned in to kiss her roughly again, rolling her hips against his urgently. He hissed against her lips, pressing them apart to slide his tongue against hers.

A groan left his throat as her own tongue massaged his and hands lifted to pull down on the blue halter, stopping before he completely exposed the peaks of her breasts.

His lips followed the path the top had uncovered right to the swell of her ample chest, hearing her breath quicken to panting as he travelled lower.

Her shaky hands trailed down his abs and rested on the knotted sash that stood between her and loosening the waistband of his white pants. She teased the hidden skin under it and felt him immediately harden against her thigh.

"If you don't stop that I'm-"

His kisses became a little more forceful and he suddenly lifted her off the bed and into his lap, grinding up into her hips.

Wrapping her lithe legs tightly around his pelvis, she returned the favour. He slid a hand to caress her bare back then joined the other as it pulled up her halter top over her breasts, then arms and eventually off of her body.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice told him that maybe they were moving pretty fast for having only revealed their mutual feelings only a few hours ago, but by the way Lucy hissed and pushed him backwards against the bed; he decided she didn't want to stop.

She gasped again as his hips rutted up into hers and she gazed down at the flushed cheeks and eyes glazed over with desire as he trailed down her breasts and toned stomach. Her once neat ponytail was mussed from their activities so she reached up a hand to untie the messy bow, letting her long blond hair cascade around her naked torso.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

Settling heated hands upon her thighs, she smiled blissfully down at him before a small yawn left her lips.

Natsu chuckled and raised his eyes to regard her for a moment.

"The others are fast asleep." He whispered. "But as much as I wanna finish this...you're exhausted."

"I don't care...touch me Natsu." She replied boldly, a satisfied whimper escaped her lips as his hands found the roundness of her breasts. She rocked her hips against his in a quick rhythm as she felt his hands begin to tease the gently hardening nubs. Her gasp of pleasure shot straight through him and his hips subconsciously rocked back against hers, tearing a quiet moan from her parted lips.

When Natsu eventually regained his senses, Lucy had managed to get his sash undone and parted the white fabric of his waistband before lowering her mouth to kiss down his bare and heaving torso.

He was vaguely aware that her hips had stopped moving against his and her breathing had completely evened out.

It was when her hands stopped moving on his chest did he look up at her.

His libido cooled considerably when he found she was in fact fast asleep upon his chest. A bark of laughter rose up his throat as he moved aside the curtain of blond hair and gently sat up, bringing her with him.

Lucy stirred slightly as he moved to pull away the covers and set her down gently, smiling fondly down at her as she curled against him in her sleep. He pulled the covers over them and snuggled against her, pressing a long kiss into her hair.

"Night Lu."

He couldn't wait to see her face in the morning when she realised she'd passed out on him...

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing this, sorry to be a tease but I love writing the build up just as much as I enjoy writing the sex! See you soon with Chapter 3!**

 **XxHRxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huh...well I got slightly carried away with this...be warned this is the chapter that things get really hot and heavy, its 2700 words of pure fluff, teasing and smut. Hopefully it makes up for the delay in posting this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

A pleasant warmth greeted her half sleeping form as bright sunlight filtered in through the room window as she gently roused from her slumber that morning.

From the birds chirping in the trees outside, the Celestial Mage guessed it was roughly between five or six am. There was still a good hour and a half at least before the they had agreed to meet the others for breakfast.

Lucy let her drowsy brown eyes slowly open and take in her surroundings before she lifted her head from the warm bare chest she was half draped over. Looking down at her body, she noticed Natsu must have undressed her during the night; given her favourite sleep camisole and shorts combo had magically appeared. He had no trouble removing it the previous night, she noted as she smiled gently at the snoozing face of her best friend, slowly raising a fingertip to trail over the hard muscle of his abs; gasping quietly as a groan left his throat and she immediately felt something hard pressed against her thigh.

A hazy blush settled onto her cheeks and she smiled up at him, darting her lips forwards to brush teasingly against his jawline; grinning into the kiss as he groaned again, his head nuzzling gently against her own.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered against his ear quietly, opening her lips to tug on his earlobe between her teeth.

"Go away Happy..."

Huffing with laughter as she watched a scowl making its way to the Dragon Slayers face, her dirty mind once again trailed to just how far the two of them had gotten last night before – oh crap!

A bolt of pleasure shuddered through her body at what had happened between Natsu and herself the previous evening, but almost immediately an embarrassed flush donned her cheeks when Lucy realised she'd fallen asleep on his exploration of her. The Fire Mage's heated lips and wandering hands had felt amazing against her own, so; desperately wanting to make it up to him, a devious smirk worked its way to her lips as she gently lifted her half aroused body and lifted a hand to drape her long golden hair out of the way over her left shoulder, she shifted to straddle low on his hips.

Lucy momentarily took a few minutes to admire the gorgeous face, pink hair that was as soft to touch as it looked and the well toned and tanned body that lay before her; her heart pounding in her chest.

Lowering her torso, she immediately latched her lips on to his Adams apple, nudging her nose to tilt his chin up as she suckled on the skin at his throat. A small whine vibrated against her exploring lips and she lifted her eyes up to check Natsu was still sleeping. He was.

A flush of red settled over her skin as she felt his hips unconsciously rucking up into her own and she whined in pleasure, feeling emboldened by his reaction to her ministrations as she lifted herself so she could trail her kisses down his abs and settle against the 'v' cut of his hipbones. His white shorts were teasingly riding low against his pelvis so she once more looked up at him as her fingertips trailed across the skin just below the waistband.

"L-Lu..." a small groan parted his lips as his head rolled to the side in his sleep, eyes screwed shut in what could only be described as discomfort.

Her brown eyes glazed over with lust as he once again rolled his hips against her, but harder this time.

Overcome with the feeling the rolling of their hips shot through her body, Lucy gasped loudly as her eyes shuddered closed and she ground her heated core roughly against the hardness of his arousal; digging her fingers into the waistband of his shorts as her head tilted back in pleasure; her hair falling from her shoulder.

Shock jolted through her as a feral growl met her ears and hot and rough hands grasped at her breasts, squeezing them urgently over her camisole, her peaks pebbling under his palms. Her brown eyes met the dark and sleep dazed pools of her partner Natsu, who was very much now awake.

He looked positively possessed with pleasure as his hands left their squeezing of her breasts, one grasping tightly at the hair at the base of her neck as it tugged her head back again sharply to latch his teeth to her throat; a sharp moan of surprise and heat pooled at her core as his other hand pressed hard into the apex of her parted thighs. Palm rubbing against her mound, his fingertips parted as they teased either side of her sleeping shorts.

"What a way to wake me up, Luce." He grit out with a smirk, his voice rough and husky as he pressed his lips harshly against hers. "Seeing you're head rolling back in pleasure as you grind against me."

A gasp of surprise left his throat as she pushed him back forcefully against the pillows. He smiled in adoration at her as he took in her messy golden hair trailing teasingly over one of her glazed eyes as they stared down at him, her ample chest rising and falling sharply under her top as harsh pants left her throat.

"What happened to my clothes, Natsu?" She whispered dangerously to him.

"Figured you'd lynch me if you woke up topless wearing nothing but that damn short skirt you insist on tempting me with." He grinned mischievously up at her as he tried to sit up.

"S-stay down...I want payback for you stripping me." Her voice was smooth like liquid honey as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder and quickly shifted down his body to grasp at his waistband, tugging it apart.

"L-Luce?! What –" his eyes widened to saucers as he watched his very aroused best friend utter what he could only describe as a snarl as she pulled down on his shorts and boxers, his groan was loud and desperate as he felt her soft hand reaching into the rock hard tent in his pants to grab onto his member and gently squeeze the base of him.

"F-Fuck!"

Sharp rapping on her room door immediately pulled her out of her aroused trance, the two not quite yet lovers looked down at each other briefly; an embarrassed blush turning her beautiful face beet red and his into a mischievous smirk.

 _"Lucy, have you seen Natsu?_ " The slightly curious voice of Grey Fullbuster filtering through the door, immediately going quiet as a shriek of surprise left Lucy's throat as Natsu grabbed her and rolled them over; looming over her with a dark grin as he braced himself on his arms either side of her.

" _I just knocked on his door to borrow some shaving lotion, but Happy says he didn't go back to his room last night."_

"Er...no?" Lucy squeaked unconvincingly, watching Natsu suspiciously as he bent his body and grabbed the hem of her camisole with his teeth, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. She pressed a hand to her mouth to stop the giggle leaving her throat as he dropped the hem and leaned down to blow a raspberry against her belly button.

A peel of laughter left her throat that immediately turned into a low whine as his lips grinned against her stomach.

 _"Well since you're awake wanna grab some breakfast_?"

"Get lost Icicle!" Natsu barked irritably. "We're busy!"

"NATSU!" Lucy shrieked in anger at his words.

" _Riiighht...I'll just go then..."_ Grey sounded extremely embarrassed as he imagined what exactly was going on in their room but the two of them decided they didn't care.

"I can't believe you –" Lucy giggled again with a fierce blush as Natsu lowered himself to his elbows and pressed a heated kiss to her lips. "So much for not alerting the others."

"You're mine..." He growled lowly at her, the heat in his eyes returning as a blush tinted her cheeks. "I want the whole damn world to know."

"Natsu..." a gasp left her throat at his words as he straddled her, locking his darkened eyes on hers as his hands pressed against her top and pushed it slowly up her torso to her ribs; leaning over her to trail his hot tongue from her belly button up to the underside of her breasts.

Lucy whimpered as her back arched and her hands covered his, guiding his touch to where she wanted it, pushing her top up and over her breasts to rest at her peaks.

Two eager hands squeezed and his hips started a slow and harsh ruck against hers and heat immediately flooded through her body and shot electricity to her core as he panted above her. With a feral growl Natsu moved off of his best friend and grabbed her by the front of her top, pulled her up to him and with a fierce press of his lips to hers, pulled her into his lap. Her long legs wrapped round his pelvis and ground into him, Lucy hissed and moved to pull her top from her too hot torso.

His eyes widened at the view of her bare breasts and without a second thought dipped his head to slip a pebbled nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly and glancing up at her as her hands grasped tightly into his salmon locks and around his back; raking her nails into his skin and drawing a hiss from his busy mouth.

"Shit...I don't think we're gonna make breakfast..." he growled as he pushed her down onto the bed and pressed against her, kissing her hard.

His searching tongue pressed against the seam of her lips and they opened to welcome him as their tongues danced slowly. With a grin against her lips, Natsu felt her hands slipping into the waistband of his undone shorts and squeeze his ass gently.

"Do you mind?" He pulled back and grinned at her. Another squeeze and teasing words were his only reply.

"Do you mind? I'd rather you do other things with your mouth than chatting and sticking your tongue down my throat."

He raised an amused eyebrow up at her. He loved it when she got sassy, it made him want to push her down and ravage her till she begged for him to take her.

Natsu felt his temperature rise rapidly when she smiled sweetly at him and snaked a hand into the front of his trousers and grasped his length through his boxers, growling, he pulled away from her swollen lips to let his mouth take hold of her hardened nub. A shiver of pleasure shot through his body as he felt her hand give his length a few experimental strokes.

He hissed and lifted his head to crush her lips against his desperately as she squeezed him gently, smirking into the kiss as a whine slipped from his throat.

Lucy moaned long and low as he grasped her wrist tightly and removed it from his member, placing it above her head as he raised himself up slightly to return the teasing she was testing him with.

His eager fingers dipping into the waistband of her shorts to trail his fingertips teasingly across her core. Grinning in satisfaction as she squirmed beneath him, Lucy cried out in bliss against his heated fingers when she felt him tug aside her undergarments to press down between her lower lips, rubbing against her mound slowly and drawing a desperate whine from her lips.

Natsu felt his breath hitch as her hips bucked up uncontrollably against his fingertips as he realised just how sodden and warm she was. His aroused gaze locked with hers and her breath shuddered from her lungs in short pants as his thumb replaced his fingers at her pearl and his fingers made a slow and torturous journey across her lips to her opening. Using a single finger, he traced the sensitive skin in a circle until she was writhing in agony and bliss.

"Natsu...don't teas – AH!" Lucy whimpered and then gasped loudly against his lips as he thrust his tongue into her open mouth and his finger inside her as deeply as it would go.

"Not so loud, Lu." His husky voice broke at the last syllable as he removed his finger from her burning core and plunged two fingers back in to her. Her hands grasped tightly against his elbow at her waist and the other tugged him back down to her hot mouth as their tongues duelled fiercely.

His feral gaze widened in awe as he watched her back arch in absolute bliss as his fingers set a swift and steady pace within her, the sensation of his digits enclosed within her warmth sending shockwaves through his abnormally warm body and making the Dragon Slayer grin with pride that the Celestial beauty beneath him was writhing in ecstasy because of him, that lustrous face was because of him.

The feeling of her clamping down around his fingers caused him to hiss as he realised she was close to toppling over the edge into oblivion, he immediately removed his hand from her shorts and, ignoring her whine of protest at his pause; he reared back off of the bed and with a yelp from Lucy, crouched down and pulled her thighs towards him.

"Natsu?" She whispered to him as she leaned up on shaky elbows and stared down at him.

"You feel so good Lu." His husky voice whispered up to her as he tugged on her shorts, eyes trained on her as they slipped slowly down her body; along with her underwear. "Want my mouth on you?" He added as he let the garments pool at her feet, gently he grasped her left foot in his strong grip and hooked it over his shoulder, his aroused gaze still on her as he turned his face to press a kiss to her thigh.

Completely aroused at the sight of him doing such a thing, her elbows gave way as a breathy 'Yes' left her lips, her head rearing back in blissful agony as his warm and eager mouth descended on her, throaty moans coming out full and loud as his tongue joined the fray. Warm hands grasped at her thighs to keep them open as her other leg lifted to hook over his other shoulder, caging him in as he lapped at her sodden lips.

Lucy could feel herself tensing as a tingling sensation began in her toes as they curled against his back, her hand raking through his soft hair and the other grasping at the bedsheets next to her as she groaned ungracefully as she felt his fingers plunge back inside her in a steady rhythm. It wasn't long before Natsu felt her writhing hips suddenly arch from the bed and her hands grasped at him to pull him to his knees, a groan left his lips as her mouth crashed against his with a loud moan vibrating from her throat, masking the volume as she reached the height of pleasure. His tongue slipped to sensually massage hers as his fingers pumped into her a few more times, her inner muscles clenching around him as she rode out her orgasm.

With a smack of their lips, Lucy panted helplessly as the last aftershock shuddered through her and his fingers inside her became too sensitive. Her eyes opened to settle onto his smug ones as he took in her dishevelled hair, sweat flushed skin and satiated gaze.

Kissing her long and slow, he pulled back to wipe a hand against the juices at his mouth and reached his hands up to cup her flushed cheeks.

"That was amazing, Lu." He smiled at her in awe as she grinned lazily at him.

His grin soon turned into a yelp as she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him with her back onto the bed. His eyes widened in surprise as she rolled the both of them over and sat astride him, smirking lustfully down at him. He gasped as she brushed her naked breasts teasingly against his pectorals and she whispered huskily into his ear.

" _You're turn, Natsu.._."

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to be the longest, just forwarning you its 5000+ words already and I havent finished it yet! See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off please accept my appologies for the delay, I've been extremely busy these last few months with decorating the house and Christmas so finding time to write has been almost non existent! But I made a promise to finish this story for my readers. So here it is, the final chapter...be warned it gets pretty heated...of course you guys already knew that!**

* * *

 **Fire Burner – Chapter 4**

It was at that moment that the great Natsu Dragneel realised that he was fucked...

The incredible sight of his beautiful best friend sat astride his naked hips as she ground her equally naked core against his aching and painfully hard manhood, sent a shudder through his already heated body as Lucy Heartfilia leant over to whisper three words huskily in his ear that would be the cause of his undoing.

"Your turn, Natsu..."

Yep, completely fucked...

His skin prickled with longing and anticipation, a hard gulp left his throat as she pulled on the soft flesh of his earlobe between her teeth and rubbed the hard peaks of her ample breasts teasingly against his torso. Slowly and torturously making her way down his pectorals and abs with open mouthed kisses, little bites and the soothing but hot tip of her tongue; Lucy paused at the V of his hips to trace the shape, the underside of her chin bumping slightly against the base of his shaft.

She smirked into her kisses as she coaxed a painfully low groan from the base of his throat.

"What's the matter?" she teased innocently. Or not innocently given the heated look in her big brown eyes as he lifted his head to mock glare at her as she trailed her fingertips in nonsensical patterns against the small tuft of hair above his manhood.

"If this is a fucking dream I never wanna wake up." He grinned playfully down at her, causing her to huff indignantly as he raised a hand to ruffle her golden locks.

"I'll show you dream Salamander..."

"AUGH!"

Natsu hissed as he felt her small hand literally yank his member towards her, right hand closed tightly around the base of him and her hot mouth swallowed the rest of his length as he felt the tip hitting the back of her warm and slick cavern. Tightening both her hand and sucking her cheeks in, she dragged her tongue along the underside as she pulled away from him.

"Fuck!" Natsu whined as his eyes clamped shut at the feel of her talented mouth taking him in again and again. His hands, which were currently fisted by his sides at the bedsheets lifted to find something firmer to hold onto before he tore or burned through the hotel sheets. One hand found the back of her head to stroke the crown of her head while the other tightened around the headboard above him.

Lucy was overcome with adrenaline as she saw the pleasure blooming on his expressive face so she rewarded him with rotating her hand up and down the base, hollowing out her cheeks again and humming in delight and arousal at the taste of his own arousal delighting her taste buds.

It was after several moments of alternating the movements of her hand and the bobbing of her head that she felt Natsu hissing urgently, hips rucking up against her chin as the tightly coiled thread of tension began to build up in his balls did he pull her off of him.

Groaning again at the wet pop that left her lips as she released him, she was yanked towards his heated lips by the hand still on the back of her head and he crushed their lips together, swirling their tongues sensuously.

"As much as I'd love to let you suck me into oblivion, if I come now I don't think we will make it any further." Natsu whispered huskily against her lips.

"Further?" Lucy looked up at him in mock innocence through long eyelashes.

He saw straight through her ruse and grinned slyly at her.

"Not falling for that Luce..." Lucy gasped and tried not to squirm against him as he raised his thumbs to pluck at her nipples. "Not after that...where the hell did innocent Lucy Heartfilia learn that?" He asked, bluntly pointing to his rock hard shaft.

Lucy felt her cheeks pink and she mewled in delight as his fingers dropped to find the swollen flesh of her nub, rubbing teasingly in little circles as his mouth dropped a grateful kiss to her pout.

"There is a reason I don't let just anyone read my writing – AH!"

Natsu grinned languidly at her as the two fingers at her nub were lowered to plunge into her entrance, curling inside her and leaving her panting breathlessly.

"Natsu." Lucy mewled again.

"Like that?" He asked smugly at her throat.

The Fire Mage was driving her crazy, alternating between his fingers inside her and rubbing his manhood teasingly against her slick heat.

"Stop t-teasing me and fuck me already." She growled adorably at him as she began to feel the tingle of another orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Sure thing Luce." Natsu whispered against her temple as he removed his fingers and trailed a few adoring kisses against her flushed cheeks.

Lucy lifted herself off him enough to allow him to position himself at her core, lifting her arms to settle around his shoulders.

"Okay?" He asked her, waiting for her nod of approval before he smiled adoringly at her and pressed his forehead against hers, grasping her hips to pull her slowly down onto him. Their eyes locked at the head of his shaft pushed between her lower lips and began to slowly enter her. Lucy whimpered in delight at the feeling of being slowly filled, a small amount of discomfort showing on her beautiful face as something snapped within her as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her.

"You alright?" Natsu asked tenderly, pressing a comforting kiss against her lips. Nodding briefly and with a show of her strength, she lifted her hips and sank slowly back onto him with a gasp.

"Shit...you feel amazing." Natsu rasped as he himself repeated the motion by lifting her hips and slamming her back down onto him. Again and again.

On the fifth thrust he let out a feral growl and snapped his hips up to meet hers as she sank on him, causing a loud and strangled moan to leave her throat.

The sight of her brown eyes drifting closed, mouth parted to let loose a pant with every thrust had him to pick up the pace. The ferocity of their love making causing a shudder to wrack through her as her inner muscles clamped down on him.

Lucy brought her lips to his in a desperate kiss as the sounds of their skin slapping together began to echo in the room and she clawed her nails against his back.

"Lu-uce." Natsu panted against her lips, the familiar tightening returning with full force, he jerked forwards, pulling out of her sharply and pushing her off of him to lay back against the bed.

He settled over her to drop a passionate kiss to her swollen lips and she immediately lifted her long legs to wrap around his hips, her back arching high against the bed as he grasped roughly against her hips to plunge back into her.

Head thrown back in ecstasy as he began to pound roughly into her, coaxing loud sobs of encouragement from her lips.

"Yeess, right t-there!" Lucy gasped feverently as he began to roll his hips into her with every slap of his hips against hers.

"Look...at m-me Luce." Natsu leaned over her arched torso and grasped at the hands that were fisting against the sheets, bringing them over her head as he lapped at her heaving breasts.

Brown hazy and lust ridden eyes opened slowly to meet those of dark onyx, the tight sensation of her earlier orgasm completely blown out of the water as a much stronger pulsing began to radiate out from her core and sent tingles to the furthest reaches of her limbs; her fingers and toes beginning to go numb from clenching so tightly.

Natsu was in a similar state of euphoria, waves of numbing heat throbbing through his body.

Nothing had ever felt like this before, Lucy had never felt so completely at home as she did in his arms with him slamming his length so perfectly within her.

"I love you." She whispered gently against his lips, tightening her hands in his grasp as he stared in awe at her, before a small tender smile graced his lips and they toppled over the oblivion together.

Natsu grunted as he felt himself spill into her warmth and he immediately collapsed onto her, the two lovers entwined as they stopped moving.

Sleepiness and a gentle feeling of contentment and satiation replaced pleasure as their breathing slowed. Lucy was about to drift off into a blissful sleep when she felt the comforting weight of Natsu lift off of her and lift her boneless body to lay with him under the covers.

The equally exhausted Fire Mage pulled his Celestial Mage towards him with a sleepy smile, dropping a kiss into her hair; the kiss to her nose had her giggling in contentment.

"Love you too, Luce..." He nuzzled against her. "Fuck...I won't be able to walk for a week." He added, ruining the moment entirely.

"Natsu!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I'm a little rusty writing smut! And as for future stories, I'm working on compiling my drabbles and short stories into one place so if you ship Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza and others then please give me an Author watch and I shall see you soon on another story!**


End file.
